You Won For A Reason, I Won For You
by JustTheSpark
Summary: Short Hayffie One-Shot. Post Mockingjay. Dedicated to Laura.


**AN: My first Hunger Games fanfiction a little bit different to my Big Bang Theory ones! Hayffie is my OTP. This story is dedicated to my best Internet friend Laura. She's perfect and I love her and she's a major Hayffie fan. Anyway, enough of my rambling and enjoy this really short one-shot. Happy Reading!-B xoxo**

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own anything. -Sobs dramatically in a corner-**

Effie had just finished tidying the bedroom. After 3 months she'd had enough of Haymitch's terrible dirty cleaning habits. She had spent the whole day up here, carefully separating old empty liquor bottles and Capitol memorabilia. Why he still kept it puzzled her, all it did was bring back terrible memories followed by bottles and bottles of liquor. She'd even moved in some of her own things, now her favourite make-up scattered the desk in the corner and half of the wardrobe was dedicated to her fancy Capitol dresses. These days, after the war, Effie dresses in basic cotton dresses with a simple floral design. They are a lot more comfortable and it helps her to fit in when walking about the town. Effie no longer wore wigs either which Haymitch preferred. Her golden blonde hair fell down at her shoulders and tickled her face- a feeling she was still getting used to. Sighing, she smoothed down the sheets of their bed and prepared to start cleaning the spare room when she heard the door open.

"Haymitch is that you?" Effie called out from upstairs. "Of course it's me Sweetheart, I live here," came the muffled response. Haymitch stumbled through the door, a bottle of liquor in his hand. Effie wasn't surprised, he does this every night until he runs out. "You should really limit yourself, you know when you run out that's it. You'll have to go back to your geese which by the way, wouldn't be alive without me," Effie says, standing at the bottom of the stairs, her arms crossed. "Well some people would be alive it wasn't for me!" Haymitch screamed before stumbling into the living room. Effie just stood there, a little confused at his last comment as it wasn't one she had heard before. She hated to see him like this, deep down and behind the liquor he was a nice and caring person. You can't blame him for the years the Capitol spent poisoning and torturing his mind to a point where alcohol was his only way out.

"Haymitch?" Effie calls out into the darkness of the living room. She peered into the darkness her manicured fingernails scraping the walls to try and find the light switch. When she found it and switched it on the room was illuminated with a dim flickering light. Effie repeated his name over and over in the home that he'd look up. Peering into the darkness Effie could see he was hunching over something, a picture frame. "What's that?" She asked, to afraid to move incase he snapped. Haymitch didn't say anything he just simply gestured the seat next to him. Reluctantly, she obeyed dusting the seat before she sat down. "I should've saved her," he mumbled, the frame now shaking in his hands. "I should of saved her!" He screams and smashes the frame on the floor. Effie stares at the picture of the young Haymitch and Maysilee before looking up to Haymitch. "You couldn't of done anything, her death was inevitable," Effie whispers, choosing her words wisely. "I should've gone instead of her, she should of won," Haymitch says, the anger in his voice rising again as he took another swig from his drink.

"Don't say that Haymitch," Effie soothed as she put an arm around him. "Well I did Sweetheart, I did. If she was here now she'd make the most of it. She'd be the best mentor anyone had ever seen and the kindest victor. Look at me," Haymitch was shouting but tears streamed down his rosy cheeks. "If you didn't survive you wouldn't of met me," Effie whispers as she goes to wipe his tears with her thumb. He looks up and slowly smiles. "I know Sweetheart, I know. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, I mean it," he says, calmer now and Effie smiles. "I'm sorry for shouting," Haymitch adds before leaning in to kiss her. Instantly she kisses back and for a moment she can feel the real Haymitch coming back, if it wasn't for the alcohol in his breath Effie would say he was sober. After a few seconds they separated and Effie just smiled.

"Apology accepted," Effie said before leading them to their bedroom.

**AN: Thank you, please review! Sorry it's so short! -B xoxo**


End file.
